


She Keeps Me Warm

by Prodigy_of_Angst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigy_of_Angst/pseuds/Prodigy_of_Angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly based off the original song from Mary Lambert, She keeps me warm. Ymir is a coffee Barista, and Krista is a hard working college student who seems to have quiet a rough side to her. Will it be love at first sight for the two? Or a rocky beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Fanfiction. I hope you all like it, leave comments!  
> If you don't know the song, click on this link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhqH-r7Xj0E

A sleepless night, once again for the egotistical young woman. She stood from her bed and walked towards her grubby bathroom. A pile of dirty laundry in the corner, and a filled to capacity garbage can near the toilet. She hadn't had the strength to clean her small apartment since she had been hired as a barista. Not that it was tiring. All she did was take orders and make coffee, lattes and cappuccinos all day. Of course it didn't SEEM like much, but to Ymir, anything having to do with walking or even moving a limb was too much work. She would all rather lay in bed and self loathe, just like she would do before she even got hired at this place. Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste with such little energy, she managed to squirt some out of the tube. But neverless, it didn't make it onto the tooth brush. It was 4 am, and she was visibly impaired. Missing the toothbrush completely, she continued to brush her teeth with a dry, hard bristled toothbrush.

Things had been this way since Ymir moved out of her mother’s grubby home. Then again to her, she thought of this better than being at home with her mother. Her mother was sickly since she was young, and Ymir had to fend for herself most of the time. So all of this was normal for her; waking up early and getting herself ready to start a dreadful day. After brushing her teeth, sleepily strolling into her room once again. Picking from a pile of clothing tossed on the floor, she grabbed her regular attire of skinny black jeans, and any random shirt she could find. Today's shirt was a simple Bon Jovi shirt, making a side note to show it off to Jean to piss him off. Jean was a coworker, but not just any coworker. He was someone she would constantly bump heads with in high school. The two pricks couldn't match up, or even come close to being friends. He was one of the guys you would see wearing ripped jeans,band shirts, and flannels. Or sometimes even a leather jacket. He was basically a "punk rock shithead" As Ymir liked to call him.

Before leaving her apartment, she slid on a raggy old pair of converse, and then tied her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. As she exited her apartment; To her luck, Tightwad Eren Jaeger was leaving Mikasa's room. Ymir paused, seeing that he hadn't noticed her. He was trying to close the door without anyone knowing that he was there in the first place. She crossed her arms over her chest before speaking out.

"Looks like someone got some ass." She blurted out. She could almost see Eren shit his pants. He turned and looked at her bashfully.

 

"Shut your mouth.. Just keep it shut."

"Oh I don't know if I can, unless of course you have something to make me shut my mouth?" Eren let out a fussed growl, as he pulled a twenty dollar bill from his pocket, and slapped it into the palm of her hand. Ymir eyed it, and smirked viciously. "Ehhh.. Still not sure-" She was cut off by him slapping another twenty in her hand. He seemed just about fed up with her. She clasped her hand closed, and slid it in her pocket. "Nice doing business with you, Tightwad." Eren however, scurried off quietly, hoping not to run into someone else.

Soon, Ymir made her way down towards the coffee shop. Ironically, it was located downstairs from her apartment, so it was nearly impossible to be late. But of course, Ymir made that possible. Walking in, she could feel the radiation from Reiner's glare. Her boss. She walked in with a slouchy stroll. She moved under the entrance to the counter, and stood in front of him. "Tightwad kept me from being on time."

"Tightwad?"

"Jaeger."

"I don't wanna know. Just get working; I'm not paying you for shits and giggles."

"You aren't?" A smirk crept onto her face as she retorted. Grabbing her apron, she tied it up and walked to the register. The door opened, letting a small bell go off. "I fucking hate that thing." She grumbled to herself. Peeping over to look at her first customer for the day, she saw a petite blonde woman walk in. The girl had removed her scarf, her nose red from the frosty weather outside. Her eyes were a bright aqua color. Ymir caught herself staring at the woman, that she had to force her eyes away. Her lips pursed slightly to a fake smile. The woman had calmly walked over, and smiled happily, her lips thin yet soft, or at least that’s how Ymir thought they would feel. Pulling herself away from her thoughts she spoke up. "What do you want?"

"Oh! Uhm, can I have a French Vanilla Cappuccino?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Uh.."

"I'm just messing." Ymir snorted obnoxiously. "What size?"

"Medium."

"That'll be 3.50."

“Alright hold on.” She spoke, digging in her purse, she fussed slightly. Finding she only had 3 dollar bills. She bit at her lip, staring at the money. Ymir was gazing at her, and watching as she bit her lip, frustrated. “Holy fuck”, She thought to herself. As she waited for the blonde to find her money she fanned herself.

  
“Uh.. I only have 3 dollars..”

“You don’t have two quarters?”

“No.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ymir cussed from under her breath, then dug in her pocket and pulled out one of her twenty dollar bills, opening the cash register and getting the change. “Put your money away.” She muttered to the woman.

“You don’t have to do that..”

“Do you want your drink or what?” Ymir hissed, closing it and shoving the change in her pocket, then turned her back, beginning to make the drink. When she finished, she turned around, and held out the cup, “Be careful, its hot.” She warned.

“Thank you..” As she grabbed the hot drink. She looked up at Ymir, her smile beamed at her. Peeking around, seeing no one had been in the coffee shop. She glanced back up at the woman. “I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me shit.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Look here.” Her beaming smile had faded, to a sinister smirk. Something that didn’t fit her sweet face but only made her seem more fierce. “When do you get off?”

“Why?”

“When do you get off.” She repeated more stern.

“... at 12 noon.”

“I’ll see you then.” She spoke, then turned swiftly, fixing her scarf and walking out with her drink.

“What did I just get myself into?” Ymir asked herself abruptly.

“A coffee date.” Reiner had said from behind her.

“Shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee, After possibly a week I will begin to make the second chapter, hopefully it will be worth waiting for!


End file.
